


Don't Let Go

by symphonic__chaos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec says fuck, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M, Magnus speaks spanish, Max uses his powers, Other, Rafael gets kidnapped, sorry Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonic__chaos/pseuds/symphonic__chaos
Summary: What happens when Magnus lets go of Rafael's hand for just a moment? Chaos, panic, and lots of violence.This was written as a request to have Rafael or Max kidnapped.Originally posted on my Tumblr, yamamashay





	1. Chapter 1

Going to a carnival had been all Magnus’s idea, he’d asked just once if Alec thought the boys would be a good enough age to let them go and enjoy one and, despite his mistrust of large crowds, Alec had eventually come around and agreed they could take them. They’d spent time researching different ones across the world, but eventually came to a mutual agreement that perhaps state-side would have been safer, both for Alec’s knowledge of where all the institutes within them were in case of emergency, and also because of language barriers with both Alec and the kids.

“Here’s some money for you and your brother, Auntie loves you more than any of your other aunts and uncles no matter what they say.” Izzy said with a grin as she handed a small panda change purse to Rafael after tucking a few bills within it.

“You really don’t need to give them money, I _have_ money, Isabelle,” Magnus mused with an arched brow, only to be waved off by the shorter figure as she stood and ruffled Rafael’s hair. 

“Of course I do, they give me joy, I give them money. It’s an aunt thing.” Isabelle replied matter-of-factly with a toss of her hair. Magnus had not once ever heard of aunts or uncles just giving kids money solely for bringing them joy, but he wasn’t going to argue with her. 

“You’re all set with Chairman and where all his necessities are…?” Magnus checked once more, his hand brushing Alec’s as the dark-haired male passed him, that bright smile flashed back at him over his shoulder in response.

“Yes, cabinet, cabinet, porch. Food, treats, toys and litter. Plus the…sweaters in the closet, brush and fashion collars in the drawer.” She knew she wouldn’t be changing his outfit and collar every day, but she knew it would please him that she remembered where they were ‘in the event he needed to look his best’.

“Come on, we’re going to be late for the train.” Alec returned carrying Max, having helped him change into his favorite dark blue jeans and his red T-Rex hood. The small tail on the base of it swayed over Alec’s arm with each long stride he took as if they were big dinosaurs, the boy accentuating the cuteness with loud ‘Rawr’s. 

“Ready!” The boy said to Magnus excitedly as he noticed him in the room, lifting a little blue fist into the air. Max promptly broke into giggles as Alec wiggled his fingers against the briefly exposed belly, squirming then to try and get away from him. They’d only been a family for a couple years now, but it always warmed Magnus’s heart to know how well the boys had adapted to the change in their lives. 

Looking to Rafael with a smile, Magnus offered a hand to the boy who looked clearly confused by the panda coin purse, tucking it quickly into Magnus’s pocket before his fingers curled around his father’s hand. It was something that Isabelle couldn’t help but make an excited noise over, quick to pull out her phone and snap a picture of the two, then motioned for Alec and Max to join in.   
  
“Get together, say ‘Cheese’!” That was what the mundane’s usually said to earn their smiles, but it only earned a questioning look from Rafael, his brow arching and lip curling in the picture, clearly telling of the ‘Why?’ that had accompanied the look.

~~  
  
“Oh, look at these cute little toys.” Magnus cooed, bopping the nose of one of the plush dragons at the vendors stand. “I know who would love one of these…” He gave a knowing glance to Max then, who’s eyes were larger than saucers, fingers already reaching for the green one.  
  
“Me! I have, please! **Please**!” The blue child said almost desperately, his horns hidden under a too large hood but threatening to spill out. Alec held on tight, knowing that if he kept any looser of a grip the boy would have easily spilled out. “ **PLEASE, PAPA!”  
**  
“Okay, okay! It’s okay, Max!” Alec said with a laugh as he adjusted the boy in his arms to instead move him onto his shoulders.   
  
“I want to get it…” Rafael said after a long moment of contemplation. “I want the money now.“  
  
“Rafe, save the money Izzy gave you, we’ll buy it, it’s no iss-” Magnus started, only to see Rafe’s sure and stubborn face looking up to him as he quickly replied with a firm ‘No.’ _  
_

Magnus let out a quiet breath, knowing that stubborn look all too well- not only had he come from Buenos Aires with it, but it had only grown exponentially due to a certain Shadowhunter. 

“Okay, okay. Let me get the money.” Magnus caved, releasing his hand to reach into the opposite pocket, his free hand already holding the long jacket out of the way. “You know, I’m very proud that you’re spending your money to get M…..Rafe?”   
  
The questioning tone had Alec turning his body back to Magnus and their son, having turned Max around so he could poke at a lantern bouncing around in the wind. Magnus seemed confused and rightfully so, as Rafael was gone. Alec turned once more as he looked at the vendor, who was busy selling to other kids, and to their right, an empty space. Nowhere for Rafael to hide, no one around to be blocking their view.  
  
“Where is he, Magnus?” Alec’s voice was low, panic already seeping in. A light pat to his head had him realizing he was now holding Max’s ankles too tight, as if he were subconsciously worried that the small one would disappear as well. “Magnus, where’s Rafael?”  
  
“I-I don’t know, I let go just for a second so I could get the change purse out of my pocket. He was right here, practically leaning against me, I don’t know how…” He turned quickly, the boys name loudly called then, in a desperate manner that only a nervous parent could manage. 

“Rafe!” Max yelled from Alec’s shoulders, immediately catching on that something was wrong and his brother was missing. It didn’t take long before the other two separated and followed suit, calling the boys name.

Using his powers to try and trace any types of footprints from the area they’d been standing had let him see that there was Rafael’s and another set that had stopped behind the small set. The part that confused him most was the fact that neither of them had seen anyone approach, and those steps were where all ended, as if they just… vanished. There was no retreating footprints in any direction, no hint of leftover magic from the spot, like Rafael and whomever had him had just disappeared into thin air. Magnus felt terrible. This was his fault and his throat felt like it was closing up just realizing that if he hadn’t let go of Rafe’s hand, he’d still probably be here. They would be walking and enjoying the carnival, eating greasy foods that they would normally never feed to the children, giving them mountains of cotton candy bigger than their heads and dealing with the sugar-high repercussions later, as if it wasn’t hard enough getting Max to bed.

Magnus had let go, even after all the times he’d promised that beautiful little Argentinian boy that he never would.

Alec weaved through the crowd, calling for their son, his eyes tracing quickly through the crowds as he studied faces and different areas that could possibly be used to hide, though despite what he wanted to believe, he knew that Rafael wouldn’t do this. He was sneaky, rebellious, certainly a terror sometimes, but he knew better than this. This wasn’t something Rafael would put either of them through, especially not Magnus or Max, of whom was still on his shoulders, using the height advantage to look over the crowd, occasionally yelling the other boys name. “Rafael!” He joined in, looking down each alley he passed as the Nyx rune granted him nightvision to see if the boy had perhaps hidden in one. 

“RAFAEL!” Magnus yelled, his voice almost cracking, the glamour on his eyes flickering as the magic began seeping from his fingers. Every bit of composure he’d had about himself and managed to hold for decades beginning to crumble away as he felt his heart sink lower and lower. When was the last time his stomach ached like this? Like there was some small, clawed beast digging away at everything within him in a desperate attempt to escape. As Alec’s same yell echoed from across the large crowd, Magnus swallowed, knowing their boy hadn’t been found yet and it only caused his throat to feel thick as he felt dread overcame him. 

That dread only grew as he came across a small dirty area with shuffled footprints and two small drops of blood that seemed to have a purple sheen to it- certainly not Rafael’s. However, what was Rafael’s, was the small shoe resting against the wall nearby.

He’d been kidnapped.

“ **ALEXANDER**!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last!

Magnus’s fingers toyed with the panda change purse in his pocket as he and Alec made their way towards the building they had tracked Rafael to, using Alec’s tracking rune. He hadn’t been able to stop touching it, knowing it was the very last thing Rafael had touched other than his own hand, the same way Alec kept the small shoe in the large front pocket of the hoodie he wore. Every emotion that passed the younger’s face broke Magnus’s heart, knowing how attached he was to the boy that he’d worked so hard to protect, and here he was, the cause of his panic.

“Magnus.” Alec’s feet halted, swift, unlike the slight stumble that was followed by Magnus’s normally steady feet. “Come here.”

It was followed up by Alec’s hand reaching out, pulling the warlock into his arm as his lips rested in the crook of Magnus's neck for a brief and gentle kiss before he lifted his head to meet the others shining cat-like eyes, his panic causing the glamour to falter.

“I can read it all over your face. This isn’t your fault.”

Magnus’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried looking away, only for Alec to turn his face towards him once more, wanting him to believe him.

“I mean it, Magnus. This isn’t your fault.”

“I let go of his hand–”

“You let go of his hand to give him something he wanted. How were we supposed to know someone…or thing, was following us? How were we supposed to know someone wanted Rafe? This isn’t your fault, but we’re going to make the person who’s fault it is, pay.” Alec’s voice had become lower in register, raw as if he were going to cry, though there was more anger in his eyes than sorrow. Not at Magnus, but at the kidnapper.

“You’re right. You’re… Of course you’re right. He’s still here, right?” 

Magnus finally caved, motioning to the corner store they were outside of, looking like it had seen better days and had been abandoned for years. He could feel magic coming off of it in waves, no doubt there were wards littering the walls, which could only mean it had been a warlock that had taken Rafael.

“Yes, he’s still here. Max, do you remember what to do if anyone comes near you?” Alec asked the small boy holding his hand, who looked up to Alec with a determined nod. They’d been working on his magic once he’d proved he could reject advances of a demon, starting small with defensive maneuvers that were easy to master, especially with a tiny bit of help from ‘Bapa’.

The trio made their way into the building, Alec’s arm tight around Max, whom he was now carrying to make sure they stayed together. Their attempt to create a portal to get him to safety with Izzy had been something they didn’t want to do out of fear of losing him like Rafe, but it had also been something Max didn’t want, the small blue one screaming like a banshee and clinging to Alec’s arms. “I help save brother! I HELP!” This was the outcome of what it had led to.

“Ah look, your saviors finally found you.” A lisped voice called from a higher area, Alec’s gaze rising to the stairwell to the right overlooking the area they stood in. 

“He was expecting us,” Magnus said lowly, just enough for Alec to hear, “There are wards everywhere, we shouldn’t have been able to get in if he didn’t think we’d find them.”

“Give me my brother!” Max yelled, an angry growl following as he glared up to the man above them, only to look more than insulted when the man laughed at him and came out of the shadows one step at a time.

“How cute, you brought another one.” The man on the stairs mused, another voice following his from the corner of the room as Rafe was pushed out in front of the lithe figure, his hands bound behind him.

“The blue one could fetch a pretty penny in the market.”

This voice was higher pitched and questioningly female, their face perfectly androgynous with the sharp facial features and hawk-like nose, though their hair fell in long, well cared for curls around their shoulder.

Magnus could feel the air around them shift, this was the one the wards were created from, this was the one behind Rafe being taken. However, it wasn’t just their presence that caused the tension, he realized, as he heard the ragged inhale beside him from Alec, Max slowly lowered to the floor behind them. Magnus’s hand shifted, magic swirling and weaving tightly to his fingers, only bits sparking back to create an invisible wall behind them to ensure there wasn’t an ambush or anyone to appear behind Max and take him as well. 

Alec’s voice changed then, in a way Magnus had never heard before. This voice was so much more than the authoritative leader voice he carried with the other Shadowhunters, this voice was a raw, deep and threatening voice. Something about it sent chills up Magnus’s spine, goosebumps hidden by the fine jacket covering his arms- something that perhaps in a bedroom setting would be enjoyable, but here… this voice was terrifying. 

“Give us. Our son. Now.”

It was that voice that had the fear in Magnus’s body shift, all that worry about how this could all go down where they weren’t just dealing with some Mundane or simpler Downworlder, morphing into pure, unadulterated rage. Like someone who poured gasoline on wood before igniting it, Magnus’s powers began forming not only on hands, but traveled like flames all up his body. He was ready for anything and he felt Alec shift beside him, his legs parting in a stance that was ready to attack, one he knew well from the training Alec had given the boys almost every night. 

“If only it were that easy. Your kind, you Shadowhunters, killed people we loved. We took him as payment, an eye for an eye, ya know?” The androgynous one said in their strange tone, which Magnus finally realized sounded as if two people were speaking at the same time. 

“We considered making him a slave, but that’s too good. Bait was better. Now we have all of you. Two Shadowhunters in one room, and two more warlocks. One that can be trained by me.” The voice once floating above them was now level, the man looking past them at Max as his hand came to rest on Rafe’s shoulder.

The bow appeared in Alec’s hand the minute the man touched Rafe, and even from his side Magnus could see the way Alec’s hand shook when nocking the arrow. The bowstring was held but not drawn, his patience small, lingering, but still there as he’d been trained to have. Magnus shifted his hand over, resting it lightly on his arm in a ways to calm him, hoping that just reminding the Shadowhunter that he was there with him, that it would help. 

“The only person that will be training Max, is myself.” Magnus said quietly, his voice dripping with the warning of every threat that could have possibly been flung. “It’ll be okay, Rafe, I promise. I’m sorry.” 

Briefly, Magnus’s gaze had dropped to their son, wanting to assure him that nothing would happen to him. The glow of blue in his hand only grew as Rafael was roughly pulled back, pushed into a chair and quickly enchanted so he couldn’t escape. What may have been something to bring kids to tears was nothing to Rafael, though the boys chest heaved and his mouth was gagged, his hands bound so tight Magnus knew he’d have to heal him, his eyes were clear of tears. If anything, they reflected the rage his parents had, that anger something that Alec remembered when they had first met in the Shadow Market. 

Rafael was keeping calm, staying cool and collected and waiting for his moment like Alec had trained him in emergency situations. Magnus was so incredibly proud of him.

However, patience, unlike Alec, was not something he could find in himself when those he loved were threatened. The minute the man stepped forward with a glowing sword in hand, Magnus’s magic had already grown in hand, the ball quickly flung in his direction to disarm him. The androgynous one seemed to be ready for it, diverting it into the wall to their right, easily shattering the doorframe and quarter of the wall there. 

It was a queue enough to Alec who drew the bowstring and aimed his arrow at the warlock, only halting from releasing it due to Rafael being directly behind them. Alec’s breath escaped short and sharp, but the small boy seemed to understand and with a muffled yell, he threw himself sideways, causing the chair he was on to tip. It was less than a second before the arrow was released, hurtling in the air towards the warlock that had looked back to see what the movement behind them was. There was a thud as it landed in their shoulder, a howled shriek of pain leaving them as their fingers quickly moved to rip it free. 

Magnus had wasted no time hurling everything he had in him at the male by the stairs, balls of sparking magic and energy chasing him along as he dove to avoid being hit by each.

“Max, get ready, baby.” He called back to the little one, finally stepping forward and away from him to go after the man. Max was careful to stay where he was, knowing the protection Magnus had put up around him would keep him safe enough unless it was destroyed, though it was clear in his little face that the boy wanted to go to his brother.

“Vena, take out the warlock!” The man yelled to the one now tossing the arrow aside and forgetting about their hostage behind them and instead running at Alec and Max.

Their own magic began to travel up their arms and shoulder, causing their platinum curls to begin to float as a frustrated scream began forming in their chest. A blast curled it’s way towards Alec like orange tentacles in the air as his arrows, shot in rapid succession, fell out of their way. 

Magnus glanced back and focused one hand towards the barrier around Max, quickly working out the beginning of a spell to strengthen the ward, his attention failing him just enough for the ringleader to take advantage, rushing him and throwing his shoulder into Magnus’s chest. The taller of the two went down with a grunt, his barrier flickering as he shoved the man off of him, his fist going out and connecting with a stubbly jaw, his second going in a follow up right hook. No time more magic now, now he was just livid.

“NO!” Max shouted as he and Alec were approached by Vena when Magnus went down, his own little amount of magic feeding and surging off of the guard that Magnus had put up. A protective bubble of purple energy forming around himself and lifted him into the air, the defense and attack mechanism he and Magnus had worked on for months on end to perfect. The warlock lifted a hand to try and grab him through it, only to hiss loudly in pain, their hand smoking as it pulled back. Alec’s seraph blade was in his hand, glowing and flying through the air within seconds of Max’s yell, and not long after, Vena’s freshly severed hand was falling to the floor. 

“Don’t touch my fucking kids.“ Alec panted as he regained his defensive stance, Max moving to float beside his father. “Max, stay in there, do not come out. Go stay by your brother.” He said as he turned the blade in his hand, pacing at Vena’s side as they writhed in pain on the floor, holding their stump of a wrist.

“Come on, you wanna go after them, you’ll have to take us out, first. Get up.” Alec said as he lifted his arm and wiped sweat off his forehead, his body tense and ready. “Magnus, you alright back there?”

“Great!” Magnus called back with a loud grunt as he was shoved into a wall, feeling stronger now that he didn’t have as much going on in protecting Max.

“So,” he pinned his opponent against the wall, his magic swirling around his neck as the flame-like magic reached his eyes.

“Very,” the magic tightened and the man gagged, his feet lifting off the ground.

“Great.” He finished as the man was slammed against the wall, knocked unconscious by how hard his head hit. Magnus’s attention turned then to Vena, lifting themselves up from the ground and cradling their bleeding, stumped, lack of hand to their body. 

“Are we done here? Have you learned your lesson?” Magnus asked as he tried to catch his breath, standing between Vena and their children. “We have a parade to go to, I’ve spent far too long planning this for you to ruin it for my kids, or anyone else’s kids.” 

Magnus looked back as Rafe forced his arms around his legs, bringing them to the front and pulling at the cloth in his mouth as he tried to get free. “Stay in there, Max.” He followed up with Alec’s earlier words, not wanting to risk anything until everything was cleared. 

“By the authority of the Clave, you’re both under arrest.” Alec’s grip tightened around the hilt of the sword, knowing fully well that they both wanted to do much more damage just for the trauma they put the kids through.

Magnus harnessed what he had left of his energy, a portal opened beside him and moments later a few guards from the local Institute stepped through, grabbing both Vena and the unconscious man nearby. Before they had gone to find Rafael, they had made sure to get in touch with the nearest institute to have them on the ready. Alec watched them and looked to the one whom he’d spoken to, knowing he was the head of their Institute.

“Make sure they go straight to the Consul, straight to trial. Tell them to not show any mercy.” 

Once they had gone through and the portal had closed, Alec let out the breath he’d been holding in, the seraph blade dropping to the floor as his hands rested on his knees and he bowed his head. Magnus moved immediately to Rafe, undoing the bindings around his wrists and legs, untying the fabric from around his neck where it had once been in his mouth. Max dropped out of the bubble and rushed towards Alec, who quickly scooped him up, his face burying in the small boys neck as he hugged him tight to himself, a relieved sigh muffled by Max’s sweatshirt.

Rafe’s arms immediately went out to wrap around Magnus’s neck, the worry heavy on his face and Magnus knew that it wasn’t even for himself, but for he and Alec. His sassy, stubborn, selfless boy.

“I’m sorry. Lo lamento mucho, mi amor.” Magnus whispered, his arms wrapping tightly around Rafael as if he was afraid to let him go again, as if they were still around and about to take their boy away from him again. It wasn't quite the Spanish dialect Rafe knew, but they'd learned fast enough that it was enough to communicate easy.

Rafe’s fingers curled in Magnus’s shirt, his breathing quick but stabilizing as he calmed in the elder’s arms, the tension leaving both their bodies. Alec’s arms soon joined as he dropped to his knees beside them, Max trapped (happily) between all three, squirming in between Magnus and Rafe then to hug his older brother.

“Do you want to go home? We can go home if you want. We don’t need to stay.” Alec asked Rafael before his lips rested on top of the boys head, pressing one, two, three kisses to the sweaty mop of curls. 

There was a long moment of silence as Rafe looked between Magnus’s many necklaces, at the blood that had dripped down from his nose during his fight with the man earlier. They shifted to the side, to the rune covered arm wrapped around Magnus’s back, the other behind himself and keeping him close. Finally they rested on Max, his little face full of worry over his silence, the hood having fallen away to reveal the horns beneath as he looked up at his big brother. He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to offer a smile to Max.

“Max should see the parade. Sea feliz.” He said up to Magnus, who’s face softened as he offered a small smile and a nod.

“Okay,” Magnus started, then paused. “Only on the condition that you let me carry you. Please?” It wasn’t that he didn’t trust it not to happen again, he would have held tighter to his hand, but now he just wanted to keep him as close and safe as possible.

~~

“A DINOSAUR!” Max yelled happily over the loud music played by the passing marching band, a large dinosaur balloon passing by as walkers held the strings securely. Rafael held onto the green dinosaur they’d been looking at earlier, keeping it close to himself as he silently watched everyone passing by, Magnus’s hand gently stroking his back as his free arm supported the boy sitting on his hip. They had come to the agreement that if at any time Rafael wanted to leave, there would be no questions or hesitation, they would portal right out. 

“Want to get some cotton candy?” Magnus whispered to Rafael as a vendor approached with his cart. Rafael’s fingers moved to his pocket, carefully pulling out the panda coin purse that Alec had stashed there earlier, offering it up to Magnus. The ring heavy clad fingers lifted, gently pushing it down before they moved to brush curls away from the boys face.

“Keep the money, Rafe. We’ll always take care of you.”


End file.
